falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Underpass
"Welcome to the Underpass, oncoming traffic to the left, hahaha"- Common joke in the settlement. A small settlement in the Sewers of Kansas City, the Underpass is primarily used as a hub for navigating the sewers. History Established as a maintenance room with a small platform to get into the tunnel, Underpass (or as it was called pre-war, room 17-3) served in this function for almost a century until the Great War. When the Bombs fell, it was the current home for a group of homeless people who slept in the sewers. Sending one person to the surface, she quickly came back and told them of the destroyed city above. Waiting several days until their (already meager) food had run out, the were forced to go to the surface to search for more food. Finding the first thing they could, they immediately returned to the sewers and ate in near darkness. Over time, people began to wander in, either to get away from the radiation or to find a safe place to live. Over the next few decades more people went to the sewer systems and found their way to Underpass. The former homeless were now important people in Underpass and managed the settlement. At it's peak the population reached over three hundred people and sprawling tents and shacks on the platform and down all the adjacent tunnels. This prosperity was not to last however. In 2123 a large horde of feral ghouls swarmed the settlement, cutting their way through the outer-reaches. The wasters hurried for whatever weapon they could find to repel the ghouls. They managed to repel the horde, but at a high cost; two-thirds of the population and most of the homes were destroyed. The city was slow to recover, those that had survived moved away to find somewhere safer, and those that stayed only fixed their shanties. It remained the same for the next hundred years, a few more residents came in, and a few died. The only prominence it had was it linked to most of the other sewer lines, which allowed the horde to fall upon them. In 2223 the town began to recover. This is due to a newcomer, Beth Hazel Amy Peg, who opened a small hostel for travelers. Attracting far more customers than she thought, she used her remaining ring-pulls with her profits to hire hunters to trap mirelurks in several small pens in a run-off tunnel behind the hostel. With more people staying in town and a supply of food, more people came to Underpass to open up businesses or just settle. Peg would die 2256 but the prosperity outlived her. It also attracted the attention of raiders, Underpass is experiencing something of a "boom" period; the warfare and mutants on the surface is forcing more travelers underground where they inevitably end up in Underpass and one of it's several bars, shops, or hostels. Learning from it's past they now have a dedicated guard force who have first pick at any weapon made by the local blacksmith and gunsmith, although both are at a lower quality than those found above ground. Relations Fairway's Crew: The pirates rarely come down into the sewers, but usually can manage to get into Underpass, as long as they don't reveal their identity. Shadow Squad: Underpass is the only settlement that has trade rights with the brotherhood remnant, due to tradition. A member of the Brotherhood can always be found in the settlement, though most avoid them. Category:Locations Category:Kansas City